


Te amo you bastard

by afincf_tirwer



Series: All the times countries fell in love in high school [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, America/England mentioned only, But it's Romano, Countries Using Human Names, Fluffy i hope, Francis and Gilbert are good friends, Getting Together, I think high school, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking, doesn't really matter any way, flirty romano, i haven't actually figured out ages, idk - Freeform, same with Germany/North Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino has set his eyes on Antonio but will the Spaniard ever realise that? Will Lovino manage to bag himself a Spaniard or will someone have to step in? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo you bastard

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was harder to write somehow but I hope you like it anyway. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and please point them you if you spot any. Translations are in the end notes and I hope you like this.
> 
> Just to make it very clear, there is quite a lot of swearing in this fic, both in English and other languages and mentions of underage drinking so yeah, just a final warning.

Lovino was getting his books for class when suddenly he was lifted from behind and spun around in the air. He managed to twist around to see who had dared to touch him, unsurprisingly it was Antonio. He growled deep in his throat but the Spaniard didn’t seem to register the danger.

 

“Hola Lovino!” Antonio sang joyfully after he put the rumpled Italian on the ground. To his delight, his little tomato was bright red and spluttering.

 

“Damn bastard, don’t you know not to sneak up on people?” Lovino flushed a deeper red when he was backed up into the lockers; Antonio’s piercing green eyes locked onto his amber orbs.

 

“I think little surprises are what make life exciting; don’t you agree mi pequeño tomate?” Lovino muttered a few curses but was so used to the actions of the Spaniard that he didn’t bother summoning the energy for a proper protest. He made his escape when the bell rang and his captor had to sprint off to class. Lovino rolled his eyes at the antics but couldn’t stop his lips from twitching up into a smile.

 

When he arrived at maths he could see Arthur and Alfred being disgusting in the corner. Alfred was whispering in his boyfriend’s ear and although Arthur muttered a few protests anyone with eyes could see the flush of happiness. Feliciano was trying to get Lovino’s attention by waving his arms in the air frantically.

 

“Fratello, fratello come sit by me!” Lovino rolled his eyes at his brother’s over the top excitement but he was used to his brother’s way of talking. To his surprise his little brother was fidgeting in place and refused to meet his eyes.

 

“What is going on Feli?” He asked causing his brother to bite his lip before spilling the beans. Luckily the teacher was oblivious to nearly everything that went on in the classroom and short of blowing up a desk; she wouldn’t look up from her laptop after handing out the assignments.

 

“Ludwig asked me out yesterday and I said yes!” Lovino’s jaw dropped.

 

“What the fuck? You’re dating that damn potato bastard?” Feliciano pouted at his.

 

“But fratello Ludwig is so nice! He always helps me when I need it and never upsets me!”

 

“Damnit Feli of all the men you had to pick the damn potato bastard?” Feli just looked at his brother sadly and Lovino couldn’t find it in his heart to be mad anymore. “Just don’t let the German hurt you okay fratello?”

 

The smile that graced Feliciano’s face could light up the whole room. “Ve Lovi, Ludi won’t hurt me! You should get to know him better. He’s really not that scary once you get used to him.”

 

Lovino spluttered out his answer. “I'm not scared of the potato bastard! I just don’t like him.” Feliciano smiled at his brother’s answer before turning back to his work.

 

After maths, Lovino had woodwork and he spent the entire lesson watching Berwarld gaze longingly at the Finnish boy. It was rather cute but Lovino had to wonder why the Swede didn’t simply ask out the smaller boy when he returned the longing looks whenever the larger boy wasn’t watching. The rest of his lessons dragged on until lunch finally arrived and Lovino could escape outside. He sat in his usual spot and as usual Antonio came to sit by him.

 

“Look what I grew for you Lovi!” Antonio offered the Italian a large ripe tomato and he watched happily as the boy accepted the offering and bit into it with relish.

 

“Thanks bastard.” Lovino spoke curtly but he had learnt long ago that the insults were terms of affection with the hot-headed boy and Antonio would take all the affection he could get with his little tomato. Lovino was just so cute and Antonio just couldn’t resist the other boy. Unfortunately Lovino seemed to see Antonio as a friend at best even though he had tried every way possible to show off his love for the other boy without telling Lovino the actual words but either he was completely oblivious or the Italian had no interest in him.

 

“Do you like me Lovi?” To Antonio’s surprise the other boy choked on the tomato as his amber eyes stared at the Spaniard in shock.

 

“What kind of stupid question is that bastard?” Antonio pouted when Lovino didn’t answer his question but when he looked away Antonio gazed at his profile sadly. “Why won’t Lovi love me?” He thought unhappily. Little did he know, Lovino could see his expression and started to panic.

 

“Why the fuck is the bastard looking at me like the Swede looks at the Finn? Oh fuck does the tomato lover like me? Shit what do I do? I like the damn Spaniard how do you deal with this?” Outwardly he somehow managed not to show his panic but the second the bell rang he bolted, leaving poor Antonio to wonder what he’d done wrong.

 

Later that evening Antonio was lying on Francis’ couch, drunk and whining about how “his little Lovi would never love him and he was destined to die alone.” Francis exchanged a quick look with Gilbert before they sprang into action.

 

“Ah mon ami do not lose hope. The little Italian has not outright rejected you yet and the course of l’amour never did run smooth.”

 

“Francis is right Toni, Vargas will totally fall for you if you really try and no one can stand up against the Spanish charm.” The two friends sat waiting for an answer but all they got was a snore from the passed out Spaniard. The boys rolled their eyes and somehow managed to lug the sleeping boy up to a spare bedroom. Antonio murmured something sleepily as he pulled a pillow into his arms.

 

“Te amo Lovi.” Francis could hardly hold back his coo at the adorable picture his friend painted. They left water and pills by the boy’s bed before they went to bed wondering how bad Antonio’s headache would be the next.

 

The sun streamed in through the window causing Antonio to spew out the filthiest Spanish curses he could think of. He groped at the bedside table and sighed in relief as he got his hands on a painkiller with a glass of water. He glanced at the clock and yelped before running around his friend’s house, grabbing a quick breakfast, brushing his teeth and grabbing his bag before sprinting to school. He caught sight of his so-called friends and stomped up to them.

 

“What the hell mis amigos? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Both boys gaped at him in shock before letting out a “merde” and “scheisse”.

 

“We forgot about you mon ami. Pardon, we did not mean it.” Antonio ran a hand through his hair in defeat.

 

“Last time I get drunk at your house Franny.” Gilbert barked a laugh.

 

“Kesesesese, you don’t mean that Tomato head. We’re just too awesome to avoid!” Antonio rolled his eyes at the Prussian’s actions but couldn’t dispute his words because he had said the exact words a thousand times and each time they came true.

 

Antonio walked to biology and crashed into Lovino, making both boys drop their books with a loud crash. Lovino glared at him, his amber eyes blazing with annoyance but when they focused on the faint shadows under Antonio’s eyes and his rumpled clothing they softened in concern.

 

“Damn, why the hell are you wearing yesterday’s clothes?” Antonio yawned and blinked sleepily at his long time crush.

 

“Mmm, don’t worry Lovi I just didn’t have a good night last night. ‘M fine, really.” Lovino bit his lip in concern. The damn tomato head never took good care of himself but he couldn’t help but want to help the other boy. Mustering up his courage he stood on his tiptoes and kissed the Spaniard’s cheek gently before bolting away.

 

Antonio stood in the hallway in shock, unable to process what had just happened. Did Lovi just kiss him? He flushed in happiness before realising with a groan that he was late for class. He sprinted through the hall desperately but still arrived late. He couldn’t stop smiling though, maybe, just maybe Lovino felt the same way as he did. Antonio could hope anyway.

 

Meanwhile Lovino sat in class, cursing his decision. “Damnit why’d I kiss the bastard? What do I do now?” thoughts whirled around in his head chaotically until at last he came to a decision. “I’ll seduce him. He will be mine.” Satisfied with the final choice Lovino released the breath he’d been holding and allowed a slow smirk to spread across his face. The Spaniard wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

When lunch finally came around Lovino sat by Antonio as usual and but since he’d stayed at Francis’ house the night before he had no lunch to eat. Lovino rolled his eyes at the other boy but offered him a sandwich. Antonio accepted it with a bright smile and nearly choked when Lovino sat between his splayed legs with his head in Antonio’s lap with one hand idly tracing patterns on his leg. He knew his face was probably bright red but Lovino had never initiated any kind of contact with him before, in fact he actively tried to avoid touching him.

 

“Oi bastard what is wrong with you?” Antonio turned wide eyes on the boy between his legs and let out a strained laugh.

 

“Nothing is wrong mi pequeño tomate . I just didn’t sleep so well last night.” He stammered though his excuse causing Lovino to allow a small smirk to creep across his face. He moved and straddled the older boy, leaning in close and locking onto to the other’s emerald eyes.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt because you’re acting stupid Tonio.” Lovino let a hint of honey flow into his voice as he caressed the nickname. Antonio swallowed nervously causing his Adams apple to bob and Lovino leaned in close before pressing a kiss on his tanned neck. Antonio stood suddenly, dumping Lovino on the floor and with a quick “lo siento Lovi” he ran off leaving Lovino sitting alone, a little angry but mostly satisfied that his plan was working.

 

Later that evening Antonio was once again lying on Francis’ couch but this time he was not drunk and was actually prepared for school the next day. Both Gilbert and Francis were listening to their friend’s rambling and panicky account of what happened at lunch time. Both boys had their own romantic problems to deal with, one being a tall, green-eyed, red-headed Kirkland and the other being a violet-eyed, soft-spoken Canadian but being good friends they listened to Antonio and would help him the best they could.

 

“He kissed me amigos! Then I ran away and tried to avoid him for the rest of the day. What am I supposed to do?” Francis rolled his eyes at Antonio and the dramatics.

 

“You don’t run away next time. You should treat him like he’s the most important person in the world.” Gilbert laughed at Antonio.

 

“Kesesesese what happened to your Spanish charm? I though you could charm anyone into your pants.” Antonio buried his face in the sofa pillows with a loud whine.

 

“I didn’t _mean_ to, I just panicked when he got close! Do you think I’ve ruined my chance?” Francis hummed softly but smiled at the distraught Spaniard.

 

“Non, mon ami, you simply woo little Lovi. Compliment him; treat him like a lover non?” Antonio perked up, his emerald green eyes bright with hope. He grinned at the two boys.

 

“Gracias amigos” He said before retiring up to the spare room. Gilbert turned to Francis.

 

“How is it going with Kirkland?” Francis sighed in ruefully before answering.

 

“Ah he is as oblivious as his little brother. How am I to get him to see l’amour? How is your wooing of dear Mathieu?” Gilbert groaned in annoyance when the Canadian was brought up.

 

“It would be going far better if the verdammt brother of his would back off. He is far too protective of his twin.” Francis laughed quietly.

 

“Ah the things we do for l’amour.” Gilbert scoffed but he couldn’t dispute the words as he’d been making a fool of himself recently while trying to win Matthew’s heart. If Jones would just back off the blond would have been his weeks ago. Both boys said good night before retreating upstairs to lament their singleness.

 

The next day the BFT walked to school together, this time remembering to wake up Antonio which he was thankful for. To their surprise Lovino was waiting at the entrance and when he spotted Antonio he called out a loud “good morning bastard” before giving the stunned Spaniard a kiss on the cheek and grabbing his hand. Antonio was pulled away after the Italian and the last he saw of his friends was Gilbert cracking an imaginary whip at him while Francis sent him a wink.

 

All through every class they had together Lovino sat by Antonio, tracing idle patterns on his skin and whispering quiet Italian endearments in his ear causing him to flush a bright red and other students kept glancing over at them. However Lovino seemed almost satisfied with the looks they were getting from the small smirk that decorated his handsome face.

 

By the time lunch came around Antonio seemed to be stuck with a bright red face that rivalled the colour of the tomato he gave to Lovino who bit into the fruit with relish spilling juice on his hands and around his face. When he licked up his fingers to clean off the juice Antonio could barely hold back his whimper at the blatantly sexual move and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Joder Lovi what the hell is this about?” He burst out causing Lovino to swallow the rest of his tomato and grin at the flustered Spaniard. “What is the point of these games? I don’t understand what you hope to achieve, do you want to make fun of my feelings or-“ Lovino interrupted him by straddling his lap again like he did the day before.

 

“Damn bastard can you not take a hint? Ti amo, è amante di pomodoro stupido.” While Antonio sat there in shock Lovino ran out of patience and pulled Antonio’s head up until their lips were touching. He allowed his hands to fist in the other boy’s hair as he pushed him down onto his back. Antonio couldn’t hold back his groan as the Italian nipped at his lips before slipping in his tongue, instigating an open mouthed kiss that made his toes curl. When they finally broke apart both boys were flushed and panting while Antonio’s lips were swollen from the nipping and passionate kiss. A silly smile spread across Antonio’s face but before he could speak Lovino interrupted him with another deep kiss which made Antonio melt in his arms. The rest of lunch was spent with the two boys completely wrapped up in the taste of each other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Italian  
> Te amo-I love you  
> Fratello-Brother  
> Ti amo, è amante di pomodoro stupido-I love you, you stupid tomato lover
> 
> French  
> Mon ami-My friend  
> Merde-Shit  
> Pardon-Sorry  
> Non-No  
> L'amour-Love
> 
> German  
> Scheisse-Shit  
> Verdammt-Damn
> 
> Spanish  
> Hola-Hello  
> Mi pequeño tomate-My little tomato  
> Te amo-I love you  
> Mis amigos-My friends  
> Lo siento-I am sorry  
> Amigos-Friends  
> Gracias amigos-Thanks friends  
> Joder-Fuck


End file.
